Ssknuxmagician's Top Ten Video Game Series
These are ssknuxmagician's Top Ten Video Game Series ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Video Game Series Yeah TOTALLY original I know. But to tell the truth this is the first time I've actually done a Top Ten list on this Board 8, so I'm somewhat hyped to see how I do. Video games are awesome no doubt about it. However, making a Top 10 Video Games would be a bit too hard and I'd feel bad about leaving out certain games, since there's I've enjoyed way too many. The same can apply to making a Top 10 characters. However, Series are the easiest since it's basically characters and games curled up together, making it easier to do rankings. However, this list was still a bit hard to make since there's a few series that couldn't make it in. 10.Kingdom Hearts When I first heard of the first game, I noticed the fact that it had a LOT of Disney references to it. When my brother got the game, I decided to try it myself. Boy was I really judgmental. Anyway this series has some great charms to it. The fact that it has some (really cool) Final Fantasy cameos and they made Disney characters more tolerable were two things I liked. I also liked the battle system. Sure it was a button masher, but I'm not realyl bothered by it. The worlds you go to are designed greatly and have some great music. (I even liked KH2's maps believe it or not). I also liked the original characters they added in this game: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Organization XIII, etc. Overall a good series, and I can't wait for 358/2 Days and a possible KH3. 9.Metal Gear Solid This series is definitley truly epic. The series has a really cinematic feel to it, which I thought was awesome. There are many elements that made me like MGS. First of all the characters. Every single characters has their own personality and the interaction between them is astounding. They story is also excellent with great cutscenes, voice acting, codec scenes. This game also has some really great and unique fights. The Sorrow, Psycho Mantis, The Boss, and The End are a few of the great fights. Back to the characters, all of them have their great charm to them. I liked a lot of the quirks to this game like the cardboard box, the ! noise, and the many easter eggs. The stealth system was great, sneaking past enemies, tranqing them, or knockin 'em out is so fun. Also this game has some awesome music. Can't wait for Metal Gear Solid 4. 8.Mario RPGs This used to be even above the Mario platformer series for a while. Sadly, either the newer games are dissapointing or I'm just tired of Mario RPGs after beating the older ones too often. Having said that, this series is still really great. All of the Mario RPGs have some charm and uniqueness that most RPGs don't have. In Super Mario RPG you have a unique battle system, the ability to jump everywere, and a bunch of cameos. In both Paper Mario's, the battle system is all about jumping, hammering, and evading attacks... plus the fact that everything's Paper makes things really interseting! Mario and Luigi games is all about battling with Mario and Luigi, using jumping, hammers, electricity, fire, and dodging. It seemed like a mix of the past RPGs. 7.Super Mario Bros. The series that saved gaming single-handedly. Intersitngly, I did NOT start on this series around it first came out. Actually the first time I played the first game was probably around Super Mario-All Stars came out >_> Anyway, I like the charm of both the 2D and 3D series. The 2D series was all about going to the end of the level, jumping, stompin Goombas, getting cool power-ups, and defeating Bowser. IMO, 2D had awesome power-ups like Tanooki, Cape, Fire Flower, etc. 3D was all about exploration and great graphics. The point was to collect stars and jumping, punching, and using FLUDD, where all things that were necessary to complete these tasks. Although I should've started this series earlier, the series is still fun and has some great things about it. 6.Pokemon Ah, I remember the good ol' days playing and trading with my friends. This game was definitley an awesome fad and good gaming series. The whole point is collecting Pokemon, battling with other people, getting badges, stopping Team Rocket, and playing your Friends! Many additions were made to the formula, with Special Attack/Defense, Dark and Steel Types, 2 on 2 Battles, and the whole Physical/Special thing. Overtime, I started to lose a little bit of interest, since most people are over it. However, the games are still really fun to play sometimes. Right now I'm even doing a Fire Red replay! 5.Banjo-Kazooie This series is great. The whole point is collection Jiggies, NOtes, Honeycombs, etc. It was pretty much like a super, revamped version of Super Mario 64, and I agree these games definitley better. I liked learning more moves over time, every world I went to... I was pumped up to see which move I would get next, and to try out everywhere. Speaking of worlds, the worlds are all really excellent, big, and have some great music. In Tooie, there were even worlds that connected to each other, which made things really interestring. THe ability to transform into differnet animals thanks to Mumbo/Wumba was cool. It gave you even more temporary powers to try out. The characters are great too. Sure most of the talking were a buncha weird voices but hey they were great dialog. I also really liked Grunty's Board Game and Trivia Quiz for some reason, I thought they were fun. I can NOT wait for Banjo Kazooie 3/Banjo Threeie. 4.Phoenix Wright OBJECTION! Having fun being a lawyer in itself is a surprising yet amazing thing. You get to save clients from getting guilty and finding the true culprit of crimes. But it sounds WAY better than it does. You do all this in the most funny and epic way possible. All the characters in this game have really awesome personality traits that make them enjoyable yet all of them are really unique in their own right. I also love the logic that’s put into the series. A lot of cases actually make you think for a while, especially PW2 which is probably the most challenging. The music in the series is also super epic. You have the great Court themes like the Cornered, Objection!, and Trial themes. Character Themes are excellent too. Overall a great quirky, series with awesome story and characters. Can’t wait for Apollo Justice! 3.Tales of… My favorite RPG series of all time. Why choose this over series over series like Final Fantasy? Well here goes. I love the anime-styled characters, I really like the anime sytle to them. Besides that, character personalities are awesome, though some aren’t touched on as often, they’re still great. I like how there’s voice acting in EVERY game, hell even the first game Tales of Phantasia on the SNES have voice acting! I love the skits, that you see on the overworlds. It adds more character interaction along with the main stories and most of them are great to see because they are funny and stuff. Oh I really like the voice acting in the sries (well besides Phantasia GBA…) it’s done by the company who does anime like Bleach and Naruto (forgot what it’s called) but they’re great. Most of the characters are done well and everything. I also love the battle systems in the game. They’re fast paced, and get boring WAY less often than your usual menu-based battle systems. Sure they CAN get kinda repetitive, but it’s the battle systems that kept me wanting to go through the game. There are few games I’m hoping are localized. In particular Innocence, Destiny Remake, Rebirth, Vesperia, and Knights of Ratatosk. Hopefully they come soon! 2.Sonic the Hedgehog This series would’ve been number 1 if only for a few games that disappointed me. (Secret Rings, Rivals, Riders). Besides those 4-5 games/series, I think the series is AWESOME. Speeding through levels is awesome to me, whether in 2D or 3D. **** whatever people have to say about the 3D games, they’re awesome! It has great voice acting (IMO *puts up flame shield*), decent enough stories, and great gameplay. I actually enjoyed the characters, even if there’s quite a lot. Hell they actually sometimes one of the reasons why I want a new Sonic. The 2D Games are great too. I did NOT start on this series when it first came out in 1991. Actually I started this series in 2002 or 2003 or something. So it’s still surprising to see it up here. I can’t wait for the Sonic RPG. It’s made by Bioware, and if it’s as good as Mario RPGs, then this MIGHT take number 1 again. 1.Super Smash Bros. This series is awesome. Brawl isn’t out yet but I can tell it’s gonna be my favorite game for a LONG time. Anyway, this series is perhaps the most unqie fighting game ever. Instread of health bars, you have percentages, and you have to knock people off the stage. Stages are way cooler than most fighting games. They’re kinda 2D platformer like recovering to the stage is really fun. This series has a bunch of nostalgic and fast-paced action. It’s awesome to play as your favorite Nintendo (or third part) character and beat other people up. It’s a GREAT game to play with other people, and in Melee (and possibly Brawl) the single player is even decent. Every character has their uniqueness to them, and the stages are designed greatly. The music is also excellent and are great fighting tunes while brining nostalgia at the same time. CAN NOT WAIT FOR BRAWL! MARCH 9 PLEASE COME! CONCLUSIONS Sure, this list has a bunch of Nintendo on it, but hey it can’t be helped since I’ve only cared about Nintendo games until the PS2 came out. I’m trying out other series, and taking recommendtaitons from people. Anyway… There you have it. My Top 10 Gaming series right now. I really want to try new series since I know I’ve missed out on A LOT of great stuff in the last 10 years. Series will probably go down as more duller games come out, or if I realize I overestimated the series too much but whateva. As you see, the Top 5 actually have games I’m waiting for, so that might be a tad bit unfair, but I don’t really care they’re all awesome anyway. I really hope I never stop liking games. They’re all awesome and trying new games is almost like trying a new sport or meeting a new friends (In my opinion) Category: Lists